


Frisson

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Multi, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Should you really taunt your Domme about her height? Maybe.





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 10, Prompt: Hair-Pulling

They were spending a lazy afternoon together when it happened, all three of them in the kitchen, getting drinks sorted and enjoying the day. There was a slight buzzing energy building between them that meant they were probably going to have sex at some point, but up until that moment things were pretty relaxed. Then it happened.

“I ought to just grab your hair and pull you to your knees,” Lucy said in a teasingly offhand manner in response to something Alex said as she moved across the kitchen.

Without stopping to think about it Alex responded, “Can you even reach that high?”

All three of them froze. Lucy’s posture had the “did I really just hear what I think I heard?” stiffness to it, Alex’s was a deer in the headlights “oh shit”, and Maggie’s exhibited amusement, though the delighted grin on her face would have given that away without the slight bounce that came into the way she stood.

Lucy turned around very slowly to look at Alex, tilting her head to the side for a moment of contemplation before she crossed the two steps to Alex, reaching up and behind Alex’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling down firmly. When Alex was on her knees, her hair still gripped in Lucy’s hand and her head tilted backwards so that she was looking up at Lucy’s face, Lucy asked quietly, with an undertone of menace, “What was that?”

Alex couldn’t turn her head away and the moment she tried to close her eyes Lucy’s voice stopped her with a sharp “Eyes!” causing them to snap open again. She studied Lucy’s face while she internally debated her options. Lucy wasn’t mad, she was amused, and pleased that Alex had given her a reason to do this, the sternness was just a facade and Alex’s answer would control the direction this went. She took a little too long in thinking because Lucy gave a little shake to the hand still holding her hair and said in a deadly voice, “I asked you a question.”

Alex felt her stomach twist over itself in a mix of excitement, anticipation, and a tiny bit of fear, while parts lower than her stomach roared to life and were clearly not confused about how they felt about the current proceedings. She finally answered, “I said ‘can you really reach that high’,” there was a slight pause and then she added, “Ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought you said,” Lucy’s grip tightened even more, causing Alex to gasp, more in delight than pain, from the feelings it engendered, and then Lucy’s grip loosened, and she waited for Alex to make eye contact again before asking, in a very different tone of voice, one that was not her stern Domme voice, but her caring girlfriend voice, “Color, Alex?”

Alex smiled in reassurance as she said, “Green.”

Lucy looked over at Maggie. “Color?”

Maggie came over closer to the two of them, still grinning, and ran her hand down Lucy’s arm. “Green. And you?”

“Very green,” Lucy confirmed and then her demeanor shifted and her grip in Alex’s hair returned to its previous strength causing Alex to gasp. “You were mocking my height, babygirl, you know how I feel about that.”

Alex would have nodded, but Lucy’s hand in her hair kept her from moving her head so she was forced to remain still. It hadn’t really been a question anyway.

“Strip.” Lucy released her grip on Alex’s hair and stepped back as she gave the command. There was a deliberately bored look on her face and she turned away from Alex and reached for Maggie, who was certainly willing to join in on whatever was happening, which, in her case, turned out to be her and Lucy making out while Alex got undressed.

Lucy had her pinned against the counter and they were both a bit out of breath before she finally pulled back to look at Alex, who had been thoroughly (and deliberately) ignored while they made out and she took off her clothes. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Alex, naked, standing in the middle of the kitchen, and very clearly turned on by the power disparity of being naked while they were clothed, as well as by the sight of them making out like that in front of her.

But still, smiling didn’t stop her from giving her next instruction. “Corner.”

“What?” Alex asked in confusion.

“Go stand in the corner,” Lucy clarified. “Being allowed to watch is a privilege, one you haven’t earned yet. What you have earned is a paddling, which I will deliver when I am ready. Until then, you will stand in the corner, with your hands behind your back, and wait.”

Alex hesitated, looking at the only empty corner in the room, then back to Lucy, and then back to the corner. This was something new and she wasn’t sure she liked it.

“Alex, color?” Lucy asked, her voice going gentle again.

Alex looked back at her uncertainly. “Yellow?” She replied, her tone making it half a question.

Lucy and Maggie immediately went over to her, pulling her in for a group hug.

“Thank you,” Lucy praised. “I really appreciate you safewording when you needed to. What’s up?”

“I can’t--” Alex gestured at the corner. “Not with my back to the entire room like that. I know you’re both here and you’ll protect me and nothing’s likely to happen, but I just--” She broke off shaking her head.

“Okay, are you open to an alternative?” Lucy asked. “Or should we skip this step entirely?”

“I think I can handle an alternative,” Alex replied, “so long as it doesn’t leave me with the entire room in my blind spot.”

Lucy nodded. “Okay, I can work with that. Are you ready?” The question was directed to both Alex and Maggie.

“Green,” Maggie affirmed.

“Green,” Alex nodded agreement.

Lucy placed a quick kiss on both their cheeks before she stepped back, took a deep breath and recentered herself to take control again. “Alex, go get the leather paddle and a towel, please.” Her voice was firm as she gave the command and Alex easily slipped back into her submissive headspace, following Lucy’s lead.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she replied, going immediately to the bedroom to retrieve the items.

Lucy and Maggie took advantage of her momentary absence to feel each other up, and though they weren’t touching each other when Alex came back a minute later, their disheveled clothes were enough of a clue and Alex flushed a bit as lower parts of her started catching up with events.

Lucy looked at the items in Alex’s hands, nodding her approval before she nodded her head to indicate the couch. “Paddle on the arm, towel over the back of the couch, and then you over the towel. You can wait in position until I’m ready.” This left Alex facing the half of the room with the windows and balcony and Lucy and Maggie behind her in the kitchen area, so she could still see a lot of the space in case anything happened, but she couldn’t see Maggie and Lucy.

She could still hear them though and they were not quiet at all. She could hear Maggie’s soft “that’s mean” when Lucy came over and spread Alex’s legs so she was even more on display while she waited. She heard the kiss and the moan that followed that told her it wasn’t really a sympathetic statement, more of a comment of appreciation for the sadism of the act. She could hear the rustle of clothing as they disrobed and the soft gasps and moans, the bump against the table, the scraping of a chair.

When all the noises came together in her mind to create a vivid picture of what must be happening behind her as Maggie went down on Lucy, she whimpered and tried to close her legs, but apparently even being eaten out, Lucy was still paying attention because she managed a sharp “Legs!” in Alex’s direction which made Alex push her legs further apart again, though with reluctance.

She could feel herself getting wet as she thought about what it must look like, Lucy in the chair with her own legs spread wide and Maggie kneeling between them. Alex wasn’t even sure which person she envied the most right then, she just wished that she could be over there participating. But instead, they left her bent over the back of the couch, legs spread and unable to see anything they were doing, just imagining it in minute detail, and it was so very frustrating and also really fucking hot.

She was so desperate for anything, for a touch, for a word, for any attention they might give her by the time they finished and Lucy was ready to move to the next step of this game with Alex. It was a relief to hear them walking up behind her and feel a hand slide between her legs. She arched her back and tried to lean into it but got a sharp smack on her bottom for her effort. It took her a moment to process that the hand still between her legs was Maggie’s and the one that had spanked her was Lucy’s. She stilled her movements though, letting whatever was going to happen, happen.

“Good girl,” Lucy said, running a hand over the skin at the small of Alex’s back. “You did well waiting for us, though by the mess that’s covering Maggie’s hand I see you enjoyed it, at least a little bit.”

Alex whined in the back of her throat, not quite ready to beg, but certainly almost to the breaking point. Maggie was playing with her, her fingers moving gently and slowly, enough to increase Alex’s torment, not enough to get her off.

“I did promise you something though, and I certainly intend to give you your paddling before you get anything pleasurable.” Lucy’s voice held satisfaction in it. Maggie must have been very, very good when eating her out because she was clearly amused and pleased with life at the moment.

Lucy’s hand slide down Alex’s back and up into her hair, gripping and pulling her head back sharply before releasing her again. “Color, Alex?”

“Green,” Alex gasped out, fighting to make her breathing even, something Maggie was making harder by the minute.

“Color, Maggie?” Lucy sounded amused now.

“Oh, I’m green,” Maggie assured her. “And you?”

“Very green,” Lucy replied. “Would you like to fuck our girl with a strap-on after I’m done paddling her?”

Maggie’s fingers in Alex stilled their movements. “Yes,” she breathed, clearly aroused by the idea.

“Alex?” Lucy asked, though if she’d checked with Maggie she’d have found out that Alex’s body certainly was in favor of the idea, since she’d clenched hard around Maggie’s fingers and was practically flooding over Maggie’s hand now. Maggie withdrew her hand though, not wanting Alex to get too far ahead of things, especially without permission.

“G-green,” Alex felt like she could barely see from how aroused she was right now.

“Alright,” Lucy was definitely pleased. “Maggie, why don’t you go get the strap-on while I start here?”

Alex had just enough time to hear Maggie start moving towards the bedroom before she felt Lucy reach over and pick up the leather paddle off the arm of the couch. That was all the warning she got.

As aroused as she was, she didn’t really need a warm up, which was good because Lucy wasn’t giving her one. Nor was she going slow. She started out hard, and fast, covering Alex’s bottom from the crest at the top to halfway down her thighs. Alex gripped the couch cushions to keep from trying to reach back or move too much. The wash of pain ran over her, the beat of the paddle stimulating nerves in sensitive, already aroused areas, and making her even more turned on and desperate for something, anything, even if it was more of the paddle.

And Lucy seemed determined to make this a thorough paddling because she didn’t stop until Alex was limp over the back of the couch, her grip relaxed on the cushions, her legs having stopped their involuntary kicking, her bottom and thighs bright red, and her entire body languid and yet somehow fully on fire with arousal. It felt like she could barely move, but she wanted more, more of anything Lucy would let her have.

“Please,” she rasped out as Lucy finally put the paddle down on the arm of the couch again.

Lucy came around to the front of the couch and knelt down in front of Alex, tenderly brushing her hair away from her face and then gently grasping her hands. She nodded to Maggie, who Alex couldn’t see, and then Alex cried out softly in pain as she felt Maggie’s hands touching tender skin and then again in pleasure when she felt the strap-on slide into her.

It was one of her favorites, the one with ridges that rubbed against her nether lips with every stroke in and out. And Maggie was going slowly, oh so very slowly, and that was not what Alex wanted but she didn’t have the energy to lift her body and try to increase the pace.

One of Lucy’s hands came up into her hair again, gripping and pulling her head back so they were eye to eye, looking at each other. Lucy was inches away from her face, watching her expressions intently as Maggie was behind her fucking her and Alex could feel herself starting to clench around the strap-on, regardless of the slow pace.

“Wait,” Lucy commanded, her eyes demanding obedience from Alex who immediately fought to hold off her orgasm before they flicked up to Maggie, who began to increase her speed.

Alex was right on the brink and the increased speed was pushing her there all the faster, but she fought against her body’s desire to give in, keeping her eyes on Lucy who was watching her with eyes dark with arousal and a predatory, pleased smile on her face.

Lucy watched the desperation in Alex’s eyes and Alex felt like she could drown in that look. It was a small eternity for Alex before Lucy finally parted her lips and spoke the word Alex needed to hear. “Come.”

It was enough. Maggie increased the speed of her thrusting even more as the orgasm tore through Alex like a lightning strike, blowing out her mind and electrifying every limb.

When she was fully cognizant again she was wrapped up in a blanket cuddled between both her girlfriends on the couch. Maggie picked up a cup of water with a straw in it from the coffee table to hold to her lips so she could get a long drink while Lucy helped hold her upright. They they all collapsed back and cuddled together under the blanket, half drowsing, relaxed and happy with the day.

“Well,” Lucy said eventually, “I suppose you’ve learned your lesson about making fun of my height.”

“Yeah,” Maggie drawled. “She should do it as often as possible if that’s what happens.”

“What she said,” Alex agreed.

“I’ll have to see what I can do about that then,” Lucy murmured, clearly pleased with their answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Frisson - a sudden strong feeling of excitement or fear; a thrill


End file.
